Lesson
by XxDracoxX
Summary: Round four! Hermione learns her lesson, and so does Harry. Bad!Ginny


_**ROUND FOUR: QUIDDITCH FANFICTION WRITING COMPETITION.**_

_**PROMPT: THE WORD: LESSON**_

_**WORDS: 1151**_

The metallic scent of blood filled Ginny's nostrils; her flaming red hair was splattered with it, and her Gryffindor robes were dirty. Ginny was holding her wand to stab and slice and Crucio. She licked her lips, hungering to see her victim cry. "C'mon!" Ginny dared. "You little slut, get up and fight me!" Ginny danced around the trembling body, cackling gleefully. "What's the matter?" Ginny taunted. "Are you hurt?" She looked down at Hermione's trembling body. "You deserve this, you filthy mudblood!" Ginny roared, stepping on Hermione's face. "Get another nose-job, you plastic whore!" Hermione stirred, and attempted to lift herself off the Chamber floor. "It's been four years since that Dark Lord bastard dragged me down here, away from the Common Room. You didn't even bother yourself with it, did you? Well, now I'm back down here." Ginny screamed, pushing Hermione back down with her foot. "Stay down."  
"Wh-what did I-I d-do?" Hermione stammered, her lips cracked and bleeding. She attempted to sit up, but slipped under her dislocated shoulder. A scream escaped from her dry mouth, but was quickly silenced by Ginny''s foot being pushed into her mouth. Hermione swatted at Ginny's ankle, and pulled it away from her face. "I'm sorry!"  
"For what?" Ginny smirked. "Do you even know what you did?" Hermione shook her head. "You're so stupid!" Ginny kicked at Hermione viciously. "You stupid, ignorant slut!"  
"Don't call me a slut!" whispered Hermione weakly.  
"Fine. Whore." Smiled Ginny. "I love Harry. And he loves me. There's no room for you. So give up on him."  
"Never." Hermione squeaked. She sat up, wincing as she leaned on her shoulder. "I love him too." Hermione gave Ginny a pained look. "If the only thing I did was fall in love, then you should be in my position right now, gasping for mercy." Hermione looked up, and spat at Ginny. "You slept with half the Slytherins, and had Draco's baby. Aren't you the whore? And cheating on Harry? Tut tut."  
"Who told you about that?" Ginny gasped, launching a kick, which Hermione deftly avoided. "That was strictly confidential!"  
"You missed five months of school to go on maternity leave, and ended up getting an abortion anyways." Hermione laughed bitterly. "You are one cheap whore." Her strength was returning, bit by bit, with every quip she made, she felt stronger.  
"What did you just call me?" Ginny shrieked, her voice bouncing off the walls. She raised her wand.  
"I called you cheap. And a whore. I hate you Ginny Weasley!" Hermione yelled, reaching for her wand. "I hate you!" As her fingers closed around the rod, Hermione felt a surge of energy shoot through her, and she leapt to her feet.  
"What the?" Ginny muttered. Quickly composing herself once more, she cast a Crucio in Hermione's direction. A blast of green energy burst from her wand, which nearly hit Hermione, but narrowly missed, and instead hit the skeleton of the basilisk. Ginny hissed under her breath.  
"What's the matter?" Hermione sneered. "Am I still a whore? Am I still a slut?" She stood up. "I still hate you Ginny." And you will pay for this." Hermione lifted her wand, her hand shaking. 'I can do this. This is what she deserves.' She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "You will pay. Crucio!"  
The spell hit Ginny in the shoulder, throwing her back. Her shoulder slammed against the cold, hard concrete with a sickening crunch. "M-my shoulder." Ginny moaned. She stood up and held her wand in front of her. "I refuse to pay in pain. Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Feel pain!"  
The spell bowled into Hermione, knocking her down. Ginny was standing over her, a spell on the tip of her tongue. "Kill me." Hermione whispered. "I'm ready to die."  
"I thought you'd never ask." Ginny jabbed Hermione in the forehead with her wand. "Avada Kedavra." She whispered. Hermione screamed with her last breath, until she lay lifeless on the cold floor. "Goodbye you worthless slut." A rush of energy zoomed up her back, making her tingle.  
As Ginny uttered those words, Hermione's body lifted from the ground, and up into the air, spinning faster, faster, every spin was faster than the last until she was a blur, a blur spinning in the air, when suddenly, she stopped. Hermione was levitating in front of Ginny, her lips moving, but her voice would not come out. "Ginny." She mumbled, finding her voice. "Ginny! The door is open! Let it out, and conceal it! Become." Hermione dropped to the floor like a bag filled with rocks. She whispered the last word she would ever say. "Immortal."  
"A Horcrux!" Ginny gasped, her heart aflutter. No-one was around, nothing was around. What could she possibly put her soul into? At the moment of her asking these questions, a cat's meow came from the far side of the room. Ginny whirled around, and a part of her soul was sent soaring into the cat, Crookshanks; once Hermione's cat, now Ginny's.

Half an hour later, Ginny was rushing down the steps into the common, wearing a stunning, strapless teal blue gown that stopped above her knees, with fabric that flowed around her like smoke. Her hair was thoroughly washed, had been curled, and smelled like blueberry muffins. Her face was lightly decorated with makeup. Ginny looked amazing. "Hello Harry," she sang. "I hope you weren't waiting to long."  
"Ginny, I've been waiting for forty-five minutes!" Harry sighed, turning around to face her. "Woah." He gasped. "You're beautiful." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.  
"Thank you." Ginny blushed.  
"What took so long?" Harry asked, walking over to her.  
"Oh, I was just doing some tutoring, you could say." Ginny replied vaguely, waving off the question.  
"I didn't know you did tutoring! That's so selfless." Harry slipped his hand around Ginny's waist.  
"Yeah, I suppose." Ginny sighed. "So where are we going for our date?"  
"It's a surprise." Harry chuckled. "So what subject do you tutor in?"  
"The Dark Arts." Ginny said flatly, looking away to hide her grin.  
"Really?!" Harry exclaimed. "Darling that's wonderful!"  
"Yeah. I taught someone today."  
"Really?" Harry looked at her. "What?"  
"I taught Hermione not to double cross me. Now I'm going to teach you not to cheat on me with Hermione!" She inhaled deeply, and pulled her wand out of her white handbag and pointed it at Harry. "Do you know the thrill of catching a victim and killing them? It's exhilarating! Avada Kedavra." She smiled and felt another part of her soul fly into her dress. "Horcrux two." She walked into the hallway.  
"Look out, Hogwarts."


End file.
